Teenage Ninja Drabbles
by Destiny's Eternal Sands
Summary: Basically what would happen if we were in naruto.
1. Randomness

Teenage Ninja Drabble

Prolouge:

"Damn it Reia!" Akeyoden said as she fell exausted to the ground, "We aren't as fast as you! Slow up man!" So like Akeyoden always trying to save her strength. "Well if we ever hope to make it to Konaha by nightfall we better pick up the pace." Reia said. "Oh come on Reia just cuz ur a higher rank than me and Akeyoden doesn't mean you have to be an ass!" Hiri (Reia's Sister) replied.

"Yes it does, nuff said. lets go." Reia said

Akeyoden whispered to Hiri, "You know why she wants to get there in such a hurry don't you?"

"No, why?" Hiri replied clueless as ever.

"Becauses she misses her beloved Neji-kun," Akeyoden said doing the puppylove eyes.

A stone was thrown fiercely at Akeyoden so accurately it missed by only a millimeter. "If you keep talking and not moving we'll never get there, and the next one will be aimed for you head." Reia said from above the treetops.

"NO NOT MY FACE!" Akeyoden wailed.

"Oh we better hurry seems like Reia is pmsing" Hiri whispered.

"I can here your thoughts Hiri!"Reia called, " and quit thinking of cloud strife he's not even in this anime!"

"Dang she's good!"Hiri said, "Come on spongy!"

"I told you to not call me sponge!" Akeyoden whined.

"I didn't i called you sponge-ee" Hiri said.

"Allright if i can't get you to come nicely i'll tie you up and carry you with me!" Reia said as she jumped down from the treetops. If seconds Akeyoden and Hiri were hog tied. "Now we can make some progress!" Reia grabbed them and began to jump from tree to tree.

Akeyoden continued whining, " OMFG this is soo embarassing, to be carried around by Reia all tied up!"

Hiri comforted her," Aww come on it's not that bad , I mean we don't have to walk now."

"But i mean i'm 14 year old kunoichi and am being carried around by a 14 year old kunoichi who happens to be a jounin! and sadly i'm only a chunin! Wahhhhh!"

"Finally we made it!" Reia said while looking at the village of Konaha. lets Go!


	2. Amira Arrives!

Chapter 2 of Teenage Ninja Drabbles

Disclaimer: Don't own any Naruto Characters. However Akeyoden, Hiri, Amira, and Reia are based on me and my friends with more to come later so get over it!

" Umm okay Reia," Akeyoden said while still tied up, " Now that we're here untie me dammit!" "Well," Reia began using Akeyoden's weakness against her, " I heard Gaara was going to be here for the Chunin exams." "What? Damn you Reia! why didn't you tie me up sooner?" Akeyoden wailed. " Oh come off it," Hiri said, " You know she's just messing with cha. Anywayz we need to get a place to sleep for the night."

"Um who's got the cash?" Reia asked.

"I thought Hiri was gonna get it," Akeyoden said.

"Right here it is!" a voice called out from the woods.

" Amira don't scare them, Hiri almost shit her pants just then. Can't you ever make a nice enterance?" Reia called out.

"Boo hoo Reia the mind reader is no fun!" Amira said.

"And this is?" Akeyoden and Hiri said at the same time.

"Amira. We grew up in the sound village together and thenI left with Akeyoden to find Hiri and now were trying to get people to be in a village where ninja from all villages can live in peace and trade off secrects and jutsus. Amira and I trained together since we were 4. And somehow we can communicate telepathically but I got the power to read minds." Reia finished.

"Cha well I got Jared!" Amira said dignified.

_This isn't a real life cross over Amira! _Reia communicated with her telepathically.

_So I got Jared and you didn't _Amira thought back.

_Like i'd want him! Neji is my only bishie!_ Reia replied.

_Please! He looks like a chick!_ Amira thought.

"Damn you Amira! Your so fucking dead!" Reia said aloud.

"WTF?" Akeyoden said.

" She said my Neji-kun looks like a chick!" Reia cried (not really but).

"So?"

"Her Jared-kun looks like a half naked gnome named penis!" Reia shot back.

"Lets just get a room okay." Hiri said breaking up the fight before Reia "accidentally" killed someone (again).

"Whateva. Come on Amira lets call a truce. No Neji names and no Jared names."

"Deal."

"So, why do you have my money anywayz?"

"You don't wanna know!"


	3. Don't Steal From Reia

Okay so this is chapter 3. Well duh a psychic monkey coulda told ya that huh. anywayz i've been on break for a while so this chap may not be up to my usual bloody standards. so enjoy or die.

"No seriously where did you get my money?" Reia asked angrily.

"Promise not to kill me?" Amira asked.

"Like it matters I can just read your mind!"

"I stole it so I could come along and see Sasuke!" Amira blurted.

"You bastard! How could you!"

"You left it on your bed while you were showering and I..."

"I didn't mean it like that! You are an evil sound nin! I have trained you well." Amira perked up. "But you shouldn't steal from me! There will be consequences!" Reia shouted as she grabbed a kunai nai from its holster and flung it straight at Amira. She tried to dodge but Reia had anticipated that. It struck Amira's left arm.

"Son of a Bitch! That really hurt Reia!" Amira said withdrawing the kunai.

"No shit sherlock! Don't steal from me. Ever. Come on. Neji-kun said he'd meet me at the inn." Reia said jumping going ahead.

"Ohh I'm Neji! I'm so big and strong." Hiri mocked.

"I can hear you!" Reia called out.

"Coming!" Akeyoden, Amira, and Hiri shouted in unison.


End file.
